VVIP System
:This system is separated from VIP System, which requires money spending or subscriptions outside CrossFire. VVIP System (also known as '''VIP System')'' is a system available in CrossFire, providing several advantages to players who are willing to spend a lot of money on rare items for fame and popularity. The most notorious advantage of any VVIP item is their EXP bonus. :Available in all CrossFire versions Overview VVIP items can be found under the VVIP tab in the Item Shop. There are four categories: Victor, which sells high-class VVIP weapons, Noble, offering lesser-quality VVIP weapons intended for low-end market. The third tab, Iris, offers VVIP pieces with customizable skins, and the last tab, Destiny, is reversed for VVIP characters. The left menu lists VVIP items on sale, and selecting it will display a preview of the item on the right frame, with bonus effect listed below. Some effects only apply to the owner of the VVIP item, whilst others apply to any player in the same room as the VVIP player. The effects that apply to everyone include the owner of the VVIP item. To obtain a VVIP item, players simply need enough cash in order to make the purchase. Once bought, VVIP items stay in players' storage permanently, and they don't need to repair at all. It's also possible to gift VVIP items to friends; they can receive it via the Gift tab in their storage. It is possible to put more than one VVIP item in one bag (one per class, e.g. Main, Secondary, Melee, etc.). To acquire their bonus, the items don't necessarily have to be used during the game. As long as it is equipped in one of the player’s bags, the effects will still be applied at the end of the game. Some effects are also cumulative (mainly EXP/GP bonuses), meaning players can stock all bags with VVIP items for the maximum benefit. VVIP System 2.0 The VVIP System has been upgraded to 2.0 interface, which groups all VVIP items in players' storage into one page that can be accessed by clicking "View VVIPs" button. In addition, VVIP weapons are pinned on top while browsing through the storage so they can be selected easier. VVIP items now have their Bag Icon displayed in a full-sized box rather than Item Icon, with an Examine button (Magnify glass icon) to display its Showcase in VVIP Shop. After each system update (Be it major or minor), everyone logging in for the first time and visit VVIP tab in Item Shop will receive a 1-day 10% EXP Boost, regardless of whether they own any VVIP items or not. VVIP List VVIP_System/Beast|Beast VVIP_System/Infernal_Dragon|Infernal Dragon VVIP_System/Transformers|Transformers VVIP_System/Born_Beast|Born Beast VVIP System/Jewelry|Jewelry VVIP System/G Spirit|G Spirit VVIP_System/Armoured_Beast|Armoured Beast VVIP System/Red Knife Beast|Red Knife Beast VVIP System/Transformers 2|Transformers 2 VVIP System/Fury Beast|Fury Beast VVIP_System/Characters|Characters VVIP_System/Others|Others Updating Process The list of all VVIP updated in CrossFire and sort by time update: Page 1= |-| Page 2= |-| Page 3= |-| Page 4= |-| Page 5= |-| Page 6= EXP Boost Because most VVIP weapons come with large amount of EXP bonus (both for the owner and everyone in the same room), a certain amount of players buy VVIP weapons to boost EXP in order to rank up faster for multiple reason (less chance of getting kicked, ability to enter rank-restricted servers, qualified to take part in some events etc.), although most publishers consider boosting an illegal act. Please note that the following may be considered illegal in some versions. Joining such rooms may lead to severe account restrictions. In several servers, players join together in order to gain more EXP. * Indonesian players use Alpha Server - Channel 1 to create many VVIP rooms. The rooms are locked and only VVIP users may enter the room. * In CF Philippines, VIP Players use Maverick - Mustang and Rift - Saitama (Major and up) servers to create a boosting only room and Maverick - Viper (Second Lieutenant and up) for VIP wars. All VIP and boosting rooms are locked, and the room's password was simply 'VIP'. Players also previously used Fortress server for boosting and VIP wars but the server was removed and was succeeded by Element channel. * CF Vietnam has channel TC3-10 reversed for boosting and mainly only VVIP players are allowed. Some rooms for higher-up players even only allow VVIP players with full guns. * In CFRU VIP rooms were usually located on Server 5 - Channel 10, but after Server 5 removing VIP rooms have been moved to Server 4 - Channel 10. The password is usually typed in the room name, often 777 or 555. ** They are also exists on Sergeant Server (Staff Sergeant 5 rank or higher) - Channel 1 or Channel 13, but only allowed users with a TeamSpeak or RaidCall voice chat program have an ability to join them. * In CF North America, NA-4 CH-9 (also referred to as D9, as of it's original server name Delta) is used for any type of boosting, from EXP self nade farms to event farming. * In CF Brazil, players use "Agulhas Negras" Channel 9 and 10 to boost exp. The rooms are locked and the only VVIP users may enter the room. Weapon Customization The Weapon Customization is a system allows players to customize VVIP weapons either partially or completely. Players can decorate some VVIP weapons by changing the color, or use alternate skin to change the look completely. Weapon Attachment In this system, players can change VVIP weapons' visual effect such as beast eye, sparkling, light effect,.. simply to another color. Dolls can be attached to rest on the weapons; however, this is only applied to VVIP primary weapons. Weapon Mortgage This is a new system where players can set up a payment installation plan to buy a VIP. The players will have the option to choose from different mortgage plans for each VIP. Depending on the mortgage plan, each payment gives a temporary version of the VIP until the full amount is paid in which you get the permanent version of the VIP. This system was set up for players who may not have the full amount to buy a VIP therefore, giving them the option to pay the VIP in the long run. Currently there are some rules set up which stops players from abusing this system. These rules are: *Players must have enough money to buy a temporary version of the VIP. *There is a limit of 2 weapons for this system. *You can't activate another mortgage plan until the previous one has been paid off in full. Weapon Growth The Weapon Growth is a new function where the EXP & GP boosts of the VVIP weapon can be further upgraded. This requires purchasing of upgrade tickets on either MP Shop or in the Item Shop (depends on version). Upon maxing out all the EXP and GP boosts, a special option feature is unlocked which provides additional perks for the VVIP weapon. This also requires a special option change ticket, just like the growth option. Trivia * This system is officially known as VVIP system in CF China due to the fact that they already have a normal VIP system (which can be obtained by buying subscriptions for individual accounts). In all other CF servers, it's simply called VIP system to avoid confusion. ** CF Vietnam also have VIP System now, but the in-game shop is still referred to as such. * In some servers, VVIP items may be marked New or Hot, thus they show up in the Hot&New tab. If players hover their mouse over it, they can read the item's stats as well as bonuses, and they can even compare it with other weapons. * Initially, VVIP weapons cannot be gifted, but after a few patches, the Gift ability was added due to high demand from the community. It works like all other items in Shop, players can click Gift and select a friend from their list to gift to before making payment. VVIP characters are exception though, it's not possible to gift them at this moment, although publisher-specific webmall may allow this. * CF Japan is the only version that does not sell any VVIP directly - All VVIP Merchandises have been moved to the New Black Market with regular price, but they offer more high-class weapons (for example, Ultimate Gold WS) following recent patches, and the VVIP tab exists merely to showcase VVIP merchandise (so players can still check out their perks before spinning capsules). * CF Philippines has removed RPK-Infernal Dragon and Thompson-Infernal Dragon at the VVIP Shop a year after its introduction and placed it on New Black Market. * So far, only the Born Beast and Armoured Beast weapon set has been completed, which featuring at least one weapon for primary, secondary and melee. The closest one behind it is Beast WS and Infernal Dragon WS (both are missing a Secondary). * The maximum EXP/GP bonus can be earned by VVIP system is 5410% EXP bonus and 1220% GP bonus (without upgrading EXP/GP perks), if a player equip full 21 best VVIP and a VVIP character, then playing in the same room with 15 other players equipping similar setup, plus the Unexpected luck perk. This means when a match ends with example 1000 EXP + 1000 GP reward, said player will earn 55100 EXP and 13200 GP at once. * CF Brazil and CF Russia are the versions that features localized voice packs for all VVIP characters. ** CF China also did the same, but only for Nymphs and the Special form of Runaways. * Some of recent VVIP weapons in CF China are not sold in-game; instead, they can only be obtained by real cash (not exchanged to CFPoint) on the website events and are only open for a limited time. The relevant reason for this is probably because players nowadays can farm CFPoint from Trade System by selling things; therefore, players can buy old VVIP weapons. To address the case, some new VVIP weapons aren't directly sold in-game. * Old VVIP weapons are now utilized in the third person view as the textures look sharper and aren't blurred like before. Category:CrossFire Category:System Category:VVIP Category:Weapons Category:Characters